Truth or Dare
by Evil Pharaoh Atem
Summary: The gang gets bored as they study for the end of the year exams...Chaz decides to go to the beach...they end up playing truth or dare....do the math


1**Title of the work:** Truth Or Dare  
**Author/Artist:** FairDreams317 or Evil Pharaoh Atem  
**Pairing:** Judai X Sho  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Theme:** The sound of waves  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh GX  
**Rating: Everyone**

The school year was coming to a close for the students at Duel Academy, and everyone was starting to worry about the end of the year Dueling exams. Everyone except for, of course, Jaden Yuki. Chumley and Syrus sat on the floor trying to study and practice dueling as the brunette lay sleeping, and snoring loudly.

"Hey Syrus, I dare you to wake up him up."

Chumley dared Syrus, annoyed with the loud noise coming from Jaden's bed. It was really distracted, and the chatter coming from Jaden was funny to.

"How do you expect me to wake him up? He never wakes up to anything."

Syrus complained, not really in the mood to take this stupid dare. He was to worried about this exam. He wanted to prove to his brother that he belonged there at the academy. Even though he went through the whole ordeal with the great beasts, and the keys, and the shadow riders, Syrus still didn't think his brother accepted him as someone who belonged at the academy.

"Do anything, something. Come on he needs to study for this too."

Chumley said as he looked at his deck of cards, trying to make a better deck to use for his up coming exam.

"I know I know."

Syrus said, sighing and standing up to walk over to their bunks. He stood there, hovering over the brunette room mate that lay sprawled across his bed, mouth wide open, cards covering the bed.

"Hey Chumley, give me your camera, I have to get a picture of this."

He said, as the bigger boy walked over to their desk and got out a digital camera he rarely used anymore. He handed it to the blue eyed short boy who had the more sinister smile anyone ever saw from such an innocent looking boy. Syrus lifted the camera to his eye and locked Jaden in the view before snapping the picture, flashing the light at the top of the camera, and making Jaden shoot up in the air. Duel monster cards flew around before landing back on the bed and on the floor around it.

"What the..."

He said drowsy. Syrus had jumped back surprised.

"You mean THAT woke you up? After all the yelling and shoving, and poking that we do to you, and a single flash of light wakes you up?"

Syrus asked, frustrated, thinking about all the times he had the dishonor of waking him up. Jaden sat there, drowsy, scratching his head a bit before yawning and looking at Syrus.

"I don't like people taking pictures of me..."

He said before falling back on the bed.

"Oh no, don't go back to sleep, we have to study for the test."

"Hey, dorks, stop studying and lets go."

Yet another room mate of the Slyfer red dorm house entered the room. Chaz Princeton looked angry and annoyed as he always did. Syrus and Chumley looked confused at Chaz for a moment as they looked at his outfit. Chaz was wearing a blue swim suit trunks with a white towel draped over his shoulder.

"What are you talking about chaz?"

Chumley asked, trying not to laugh at the way Chaz looked, his scrawny tanned torso exposed to them. Chaz, always wearing his trench coat and black shirts never exposed his chest to any sun light. He looked so pale against his dark trunks.

"Didn't jaden tell you? We were going to the beach today."

Chaz said, ignoring the small snickers he heard from the others in the room, but you could tell by his face that it was bothering him. Sometimes the three of them did things to just bother Chaz, because it was oh so easy to do so, but this time they thought this was really funny.

"Oh, right, hey guys, do you want to go to the beach today?"

Jaden said with his oblivious smile and chuckle. Chaz looked more annoyed when Jaden did this, because this ment that Jaden didn't ask them. He knew that Jaden was a slacker and he didn't know why he gave him something like that to do. He thought that maybe he could count on Jaden to do something right for once, but apparently he was wrong.

"Sure, we could use a break"

Chumley said as Syrus looked indecisive about it. Though within a moment or so, Syrus and everyone were in their swim suites, heading over to the beach to hang out for a few hours before they had to do something for school. Soon the boys were off and spent a good part of the day playing on the beach, and swimming in the water. After a while everyone got tired of swimming and just made a fire and watched as the sun set for the day. They were too lazy to actually go back to the dorm rooms right away. They sat around the fire, talking about things, and playing Duel Monsters. Like those boys would go any where without their cards.

"So, Syrus, is there anyone in this school that you like?"

Jaden asked as their little games turned into a game of truth or dare. It was the only way anyone would be able to get any information out of each other, though they had to promise each other that it would stay in the group. Syrus turned bright pink and nodded his head. Of course he found a way out of telling them who it was because nothing in the question said that he had to tell them who it was. However, people had an idea that I was someone in the Sliffer red dorm. Someone in their group. However, the someone they all suspected seemed to be so oblivious to it. Chumley and Chaz looked at each other with a plan. Chumley wanted to do this to get Jaden and Syrus together, because he could tell that Syrus liked Jaden, and chaz wanted to do this because it would be amusing to no end.

"Alright, your turn Jaden, truth or dare."

Chumbley asked as he watched Jaden smile, looking confident, not willing to turn down a challenge.

"Dare!"

Jaden exclaimed loudly, willing to do anything Chumley threw at him. He would be willing to eat sand or make a crab angry or some other stupid thing. Chumley looked at chaz with a smile and chaz returned it.

"Alright, jaden, I dare you to kiss Syrus."

Both Jaden and Syrus turned bright pink. Neither of them had suspected that dare. It seemed so random. They had just been doing a bunch of random stupid acts, but this was one of the first radical dares that had been asked.

"What!"

The two exclaimed. Syrus turning more and more red as his mind started to race with images of what was about to come.

"Oh come on Jaden, everyone knows that you have a thing for Syrus and the same to you shorty. We are sick of your little soap opera. So kiss and get it over with."

Jaden looked over at Syrus and looked really nervous about what he was about to do. He couldn't believe he was asked to do this. Syrus and Jaden looked at each other, stalling for time when it came to the dare. They didn't even realize when chumley and Chaz stood up and pushed them into each other. The two had forced Jaden and Syrus to lip lock, though it was only for a moment before Jaden and Syrus pulled away, blushing deeply.

"Alright, finally, that torment is over. I'm going back to the dorm to sleep. Bye losers."

Chaz said as he picked up his things and left. Syrus and Jaden blinked as they stared at the sand under them, blushing bright red.


End file.
